Many customers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. At least some known web hosting systems monitor consumer website activity by generating web log records associated with the web pages being viewed by the consumer. Consumer web logs from a website may be generated in raw text format with each browser session being uniquely identified by a cookie session identifier. Despite the web logs being collected by powerful servers, often the servers miss some user activities because of network disruptions. Such missing activities result in disconnections in user activity on the website. In addition, users may access websites using web browsers that extensively leverage multi-tab features in modern browsers. With multi-tab browsers, consumers are able to access several web pages of a website with one browser session identifier and allow a consumer to simultaneously view several web pages of a website.
Known webhosting systems generate web logs in sequential order. Thus, analyzing consumer activity analysis based on session identifier becomes challenging, and identifying the sequence of web pages viewed prior to the consumer ordering a product becomes unreliable. Moreover, the activity logs on such multi-tabbed browsers make the sessionization process by session's (cookie) unique identifier inaccurate.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.